


Unpure

by Inumaru12



Category: OFF (Game), OFF (Video Game)
Genre: Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OFF Kink Meme, Sex, dub con, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumaru12/pseuds/Inumaru12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Off Kink Meme: "zacharie convinces batter to have sex with him, but even though he consents, he's wracked w guilt the entire time because zacharie has rid him of his 'purity'. "</p>
<p>My frist Off fic, hopefully it's okay!</p>
<p>Warnings for dub con, hurt/comfort, angst, and sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpure

All Batter hears is the ringing silence as he does his best to ignore everything else. While he might able to fool his mind into thinking there is nothing going on, it was very different on the outside.

Hot breath huffed against his neck, making the man's skin sweat and tingle. Soft moans and wheezing laughter broke through the shield around his mind as he felt Zacharie thrust into him. Batter simultaneously winced and let out a small moan. The masked man squeezed Batter's legs around his waist to a tighter hold and began angling his thrusts, looking for something when suddenly-

Batter let out a choked gasp, arching into the air and pushing himself down farther onto Zacharie. The shop keeper moaned more as a effect, along with letting out a giggle.

"Seems like you're eager after all, huh Batter?" Zacharie purred, leaning down and Batter could just imagine the grin under that damn mask, but the other's words made his insides twist with a sickness. So instead of answering the other's words, Batter focused on watching a bead of sweat run down the masked man's neck.

As the pressure began to built up, along with the speed, so did the sickness in Batter. Arching forward and clenching his teeth shut, Batter hid his face against the others neck, unintentionally pushing the mask slightly to the side and exposing a bit of Zacharie's face. It didn't matter though, as Batter's eyes were shut and he mentally chanting to himself that it wasn't as bad as he thought- when the mask wearing shop owner suddenly let out a long keening sound as he thrusted deeply into Batter, filling him to the brim and making Batter let out a small shuttering sound as the sensation set him over as well.

The two lay there, or rather, Zacharie lays on Batter still inside him, breathing heavily. As the smaller man begins to curl against Batter, the other pushes him away with slightly shaking hands so that he off and out of him and now laying flat on his back on the ground.

"Ooph! No need to be so rough my friend...Unless you perfer it that way. Then I'd have to remember that for next time!" Zacharie giggles tiredly as he uses the back of his hand to wipe some sweat off of his side of his face. He suddenly notices though, that Batter hasn't said a word for a long time. He looks to the other man and sees that Batter has already stood up and has gotten his pants on and is buttoning his shirt properly. Zacharie blinks in surprise, but it goes unnoticed behind the mask.

"Leaving already? But you've hardly stayed! Don't you wanna cuuuudle?"

Even with the playfulness in his voice, it only seemed to make Batter's shoulder's stiffen even more. The masked man stood with a frown, no concern over his own nakedness as he gently touched Batter's shoulder, only for the man to flinch and pull away sharply.

"Batter?"

The man was out the door, leaving Zacharie confused, worried, and alone.

 

Later, once he's clean and properly dressed, the masked man makes his way out and merely listens for signs of Batter as he walks around the current zone. Soon enough, the sounds of thick hits against a wooden bat echos through the air and Zacharie lets it lead him. Surely enough, he finds Batter just finishing up a battle, looking less stressed as he had been when he had hurried off before, but still looking pretty bad.

"Amigo!"

Zacharie had the surprise of seeing Batter momentarily flinch and turn to look at him before turning back around and taking quick strides in the opposite direction. Feeling a bit annoyed and stubborn, the shorter man moved quicker then one would think he could and quickly caught up to Batter, not even out of breath and grabbed his arm and pulling him to a stop.

"Hey! Are you really just going to run off on me like that? You know, it's proper to at least go through the awkward breakfast morning after spiel, y'know?" Zacharie's lame attempts at breaking the ice just made The Batter almost bury into himself and look away with a clench jaw. For a second though, Zacharie had managed to see Batter's eyes and it made him pause.

Why did Batter look scared? Why did he look guilty?

"Batter..." Moving his hands from the vice grip on Batter's arm, Zacharie moved them to both sides of his shoulders and spoke with a firm voice. "Look at me."

At first the taller male refused. He looked anywhere except the other, but finally with a tired sigh and resignation, Batter looked down and looked at the other. Both were quiet for a few moments, Zacharie taking in the other's form and his eyes, especially his eyes, just as Batter was fighting desperately for the swirling, stabbing sickness that was trying to claw it's way out through his throat and out his lips where Batter was sure he would spill everything the moment he let it out.

"I thought you were fine with it?" The shopkeeper's voice was soft, soft enough for Batter to realize that the other wasn't just quiet but hurt, and it made the growing sickness grow in size.

"I-I was wrong." Stuttering; something Zacharie had never heard from the other and it made the pain all the harsher. He wanted to pull away, but instinctively, the man knew that Batter would be worse off if he let go and left now. He needed to stay strong.

"Why?"

"Why? Because it's wrong Zacharie!" Ire began to fill The Batter's tone, but the masked man knew he was getting closer.

"Wrong how? Because it made you feel good? Or because it was me who made you feel?" He tried to stop himself but Zacharie was unable to stop some bitterness slipping into his words.

"Because it tainted me! I'm no longer PURE!!"

The sickness exploded from The Batter's mouth but instead of the sharp and thick darkness he had been expecting, it was merely words instead. The silence between them was thick, except for the soft pants from Batter from his outburst and Zacharie finally let go of Batter's shoulders and let his arms swing to a stop at his side. The two stared at each other and slowly with hesitant hands, Zacharie's hands moved to his mask and began to take it off.

Eyes wide and growing wider with each second, Batter watched in amazement as he saw Zacharie's face for the first time. He had always wondered why the man had worn a mask; if it had been for fun or simply to hide his face away and now he could see why. His face was badly burned in several areas and it was a surprise that both of his eyes even worked.

"I wouldn't say that I'm pure either, would you?" A wraspy chuckle and a twist of the lips; how strange it was to actually see the lips move when he had always just heard the smile in his voice. "But, I don't think I'm anything less then what I was before I took the mask off. Do you think I'm tainted now that you know my secret, hmm?"

Batter swallowed and unable to say anything, simply shook his head no. Slowly inching forward, he raised an hand and gently, as gentle as he possibly could, touched Zacharie's face. It was a mix of warmth of the skin and a strange coldness from the old burns and scars but it was overall a almost pleasant feeling.

Zacharie didn't lean into the touch but he didn't pull away either; instead he gave a small grin before taking Batter's own face into his hands and kissing him on the lips for the first time. When he finally pulls away, the kiss is still tingling on both of their lips.

Grinning a bit more freely now, Zacharie tilts his head before sliding his mask back on naturally.

"C'mon Batter, let's go back to my place and we can talk about things more...And maybe more of _that_ too!" Zacharie blows a kiss from his mask's lips at Batter, who just shakes his head in half amusement, half exasperation.

Batter follows him though. The sickness in him has shrunk a considerable size but it's still there and it probably will stay there for a long, long time but Zacharie knew how calm that sea so why not?

Batter follows the skipping man at a more calm pace, letting him lead the way.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> I found the OFF Kink meme and ended up thinking i was just gonna write a little drabble but it turned longer and into this and hopefully it's alright! :) Please tell me what you think!


End file.
